


Compromised

by IllLightUpTheSky4You



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Mind Control, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllLightUpTheSky4You/pseuds/IllLightUpTheSky4You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint have had a troubled past. Has Loki driven a permanent stake through their relationship? Or has he brought them closer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> While I was watching the Avenger's for the third time, there was this intimate part between Clint and Natasha, so I decided to add a little to it. (Mostly just a kiss) I really hope you like it.

Clint shook his head, trying to rid it of the after effects of Loki's staff. He squeezed his eyes shut as a voice pierced through the foggy veil.

"Clint." It was Natasha. "You're  gonna be alright," she said from her chair beside him. 

Clint flexed his muscles as he spoke.

"You know that?" He started to laugh before continuing. " Is that what you know ? " Natasha got up and went behind Clint to pour a glass of water. " I don't think I  wanna ' know. I  gotta flush it out."

As she spoke, Natasha poured Clint a glass of water.  "You  gotta level out. It's  gotta take time."

"You don't understand. I..." Clint sighed heavily. " Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out," he said in a whisper, "S tuff something else in." He looked like he was about to cry. "You know what it's like to be unmade." He glanced at Natasha, trying to see how she was reacting to him being so vulnerable.

Natasha turned her head towards Clint, her red hair going into her face.  "You know that I do."

"Why am I back?" Clint asked in confusion. " How did you get him out? "

"Cognitive recalibration." Natasha walked over to sit at the foot of the gurney. "I hit you really hard in the head." She smiled.

"Thanks." Nat looked up as his voice broke. It killed her to see him like this. " T asha." She worked on undoing his bindings. "How many agents di-" Nat cut him off.

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself Clint. This is Loki. This is... monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Loki. He get away?"

"Yeah. Don't suppose you know where."

Clint shook his head as Natasha got up to look out the window in the door.  "Didn't need to know. Didn't ask. He's  gonna make his play soon though." Clint grabbed the glass. "Today." He took a sip.

"We've  gotta stop him."

"Yeah? Whose we?"

"I don't know. Whoever's left."

"Well, I... If I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose." Clint chuckled softly.

Nat sat down with a smile.  "Now you sound like you."

"But you don't." The smile slipped from Natasha's features, only to the be replaced with a grim expression. "You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to, wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you? " Clint tried to read the emotions in her face.

"He didn't. I just..."

"Natasha." Clint moved closer and closer to her mouth, and soon their lips were touching and they were kissing. Nat pulled Clint closer, trying to loose herself in the moment, in this kiss. It wasn't long before the two broke apart, slightly panting.

"I've been compromised." Natasha glanced at Clint. "I've got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. I know that it wasn't much, but I just have been wanting to write this for such a long time and now it's finally finished.


End file.
